


Peter and the time he was bored

by NeptuneTeaRose



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Irondad, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptuneTeaRose/pseuds/NeptuneTeaRose
Summary: Small story where Peter is bored and plays with his father's files, will he have messed up?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Peter and the time he was bored

Hi, I hope you like this little story. I apologize if there is any mistake but English is not my first language.

****

****

** PETER AND THE TIME HE WAS BORED **

Peter was bored, Tony had forbidden him to go on a mission for a whole week- it wasn't his fault that he had been shot three times! Okay. Maybe he could get medical help instead of pulling out the bullets himself with a kitchen tongs, but he was fine-.

Recently, after a heart-to-heart speech made with Mr. Stark in an alien spaceship en route to Earth, he had started referring to him as his father. The fear of losing fifty percent of the population and the possibility of dying on an alien planet without the possibility of saying "I love you" had brought down all the walls between them.

But Peter was bored.

His father would be in a meeting all morning, there was no school and his aunt May had a double shift in the hospital.

«Fry can you take me to the lab?» He needed to keep his hands and mind busy.

«Sure mini-boss»

«Was dad working on anything recently?»

«The boss last night planned an update for Iron-Spider, but I have to remind you that you are not allowed to approach the cause.

The No-Suit-for-SpiderBaby protocol is active. He also tried to repair some damaged files before the creation of Ultron, unfortunately the boss will have to delete them.»

«What is it about?» asked Peter curiously.

«They contain old security protocols, documents belonging to SI and unidentified codes.»

«Do you think dad would get mad if I took a look at those codes?»

«I don't think Peter, as long as you're careful.»

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Faced with the corrupt code, Peter had no idea what to do, absentmindedly began to fiddle with the numbers, cutting the highly damaged parts of the code and trying to rewrite them by eliminating the errors. The hours passed quickly and Peter wasn't sure he was doing something right, since the file was still unusable, whatever it was. He inserted a number here, a dot there, a parenthesis where it was missing.

He didn't believe it was a problem until the screen went completely black. 

The lines of code flowed on the desktop without logic.

«Shit! Shit! What's going on Fry?»

«Friday?»

The lights flickered for a moment.

«Jarvis loading completed: online restore of functions. Sir, I detect new protocols in the security system» a male voice rang with a strong British accent within the lab.

«Shit. Dad will kill me.»

«Dad?»

«Mr. Stark! Tony! No. No. No.»

«I can assure you, young sir, that I have no intention of hurting you… If I can how long have I been dormant? » 

«I do not know. Friday?! Who are you?»

«I'm Jarvis sir. Tony Stark's first AI. The AI Friday is currently excluded from the laboratory.»

Peter cursed himself, what the hell had he done?

«Young sir? »

«Peter. My name is Peter.» 

«Peter … I think I have some missing pieces, can you update me on the latest developments? » asked the AI, starting to open old medical records and various private registrations.

The boy took a deep breath and said « Where do I start?»

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter spent half an hour telling the events of the civil war, Thanos and how the boredom of that morning put him in that situation.

He was sure that Tony would forbid him access to the lab and Spider-Man for the following month.

An explosion startled him, and there in the destroyed door with Iron Man's glove on it was Mr. Stark completely panicked.

«Are you okay? Are you injured? Where's the intruder?! »

«I think it's my fault, sir.»

Peter saw Tony's face become even paler«It can't be» whispered the man.

Peter shrugged uncomfortably.

«What have you done?» Tony's voice was broken, out of breath, he remained with tears in his eyes.

Peter thought that his father should be completely angry with him, he tried to apologize.

«I don't know ... I didn't want to. I was bored and I played here and there» he replied nervously, running a hand through his hair.

«Played here and there? He simply played. No idea ... kid ... you ... »

He saw Tony cry and whispered a «I'm sorry!»

«No! » Tony yelled tight to Peter « you brought my Jarvis back to life, my little one… I missed you so much»

«I'm also very happy to see you again boss»

«Aren't you mad at me? » Peter asked, hiding his face in the older man's chest.

«No Underoos! Of course not! It's extraordinary»

«Boss, I detect minor errors in my code... »

«You were bored. Years of work and you solve the code because you were bored! » the engineer whispered still incredulous.

«Just to be sure, I'm not in trouble, right?»


End file.
